


Crybaby

by gothkore



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Spanking, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Jackson is being a brat, and Jaebum is too soft to honestly do anything about it. Sorta. Eh. That's a lie.





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Even when Jackson is being a brat, Jaebum is hella soft for him.

There's a pretty little pout of Jaebum's baby's face, and he can't help but to want to smile. He doesn't, of course. Because Jackson is being a brat and he shouldn't be encouraging such behavior, but still, when he huffs and stomps his foot like that, plush bottom lip jutting out, it makes Jaebum want to do bad things to him.

Really bad things.

‘Like suck on his neck and finger him open until he cries’ type of bad things. Like right now for instance. Jackson is parading around in teeny weeny short. Thick thighs on display and ass looking fantastic as he ever so slightly switches from side to side. It doesn't help that he's wearing Jaebums sweater either. Jaebum is broader than Jackson so the collar slumps down on his shoulder, exposing his marked up neck and sharp collar bones. It reminds him of yesterday when Jaebum held him down and fucked him open, hard and slow.

He had whispered such filthy things in his baby's ear and Jackson had turned so pink. Looking like something out of a dream with his pink cheeks, lips wet and parted as drool slid from between them.

Just thinking about it is enough to get him feeling warm. Blood rushing to his cock as he gazes at Jackson with low-lidded eyes. “Baby,” he purrs out to him, “Come sit on daddy's lap” he tells him patting his thigh. Jackson just ignores him though. Barely throwing a half-assed glance his way as he ignores him in favor of tapping on his phone.

Jaebum squints his eyes annoyed as Jackson ignores him. He tries again with similar results, only this time Jackson rolls his eyes and huffs. Oh? So they were having one of these days. Fair enough. Jaebum leans over and grabs Jackson by the ankle before giving him a rough tug. Enjoying the way he squeaks and his shirt rucks up to show his back muscles. Jaebum had such a delicious looking baby.

“Baby, Did you hear me talking to you?”

Jackson turns to where he's facing Jaebum. The movements twist his already too big shirt up until its bunched up underneath his chin and his nipples are on display. His mouth positively waters and he caresses Jacksons thigh just to see his baby boy squirm.

“Jackson?” He repeats, this time a little less soft. Jaebum doesn't like to repeat himself.

“Yes…” He huffs out, breath coming out twinged with annoyance and Jaebum has to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Jackson is usually a good boy. Quick and eager to please, but right now-

Right now his being a brat and asking to get his ass beat.

“Yes what?” He ask him, hand tightening its grip on his thigh and voice hard with authority. Jaebum's patience is running extremely thin.

“Yes Jaebum, damn.”

Jaebum is in Jackson's face in an instance. Fingers snagging tightly in his chocolate brown locks and voice icy as he leers down and says, “Watch that mouth and attitude of yours little boy before I beat your ass.” Jackson whines and twist in his grip like an errant toddler. Hes bluffing Sorta. Jaebum is man enough to admit that Jackson makes him soft asf, and the hard daddy act is used only for intimidating. JB is good at it, but he rather not. .His bottom lip juts out thick and wet, and Jaebum wouldn't have hesitated to lean down and bite it if Jackson had not kicked his leg out like a spoiled brat and caught him in his thigh. It doesn't really hurt, but that's besides the point. Hitting, Kicking, Biting, etc is a fat ass no and Jackson knows better. Knows he'll get punished for such behavior, and for him to be Jaebum's good boy who'll cry just for getting scolded, its surprising.

Contrary to belief, Jaebum isn't a rough daddy. He much rather rub on Jackson ass as he watched cartoons or colored, and engaged in what his little had to say about each subject. He hates punishing Jackson. Hates the way he'll cry as he's bent over his lap. Fat tears streaming down his lips, cheeks red, and eyes screwed up as he blubbers “I'm sorry daddy” over and over and over. No, Jaebum is a little too soft for that, but still…

Someone has to be the daddy here and correct bad behavior, and Jackson clearly isn't the one to do it.

“Jackson” he snaps, low and angry. Angry enough for the little underneath him to flinch and let out a long, loud, whine. “Stop acting like a brat and use your words.” 

“No! No! No! No!” He chants over and over. No? Since when did Jackson think it was okay to tell him no? Like Jaebum said, he hates punishing Jackson. He really does, but right now isn't one of those times to feel bad about snatching his bratty little ass up and putting him over his knee.

“My lap. Now.” He growls, and Jacksons breath hitches. A little sutter of fear that make his puppy dog eyes grow large. “No daddy, I'm sorry. Jackson doesn't want to get ouchies!” Jaebum ignores his half-assed apologies in favor of snagging him by the back of the neck and forcing him over his knee. Maybe if he were a bit more sincere and use his words, and tell Jaebum why he was acting like this, he could have gotten out of a spanking. But Jackson wants to be a brat who huffs and puffs, rolls his eyes, kicks, and tells him no, like Jaebum didn't teach his little ass manners so fuck what he has to say.

Jaebum only knows Jackson the good boy. Not this aggravating little shit that's been put in his place. Jackson tries to tug out Jaebum's grip but ultimately goes limp in his lap when Jaebum traps his legs between his hand holds both his wrist together with his hand he isn't gonna tear Jacksons ass up with.

“If you apologize and tell daddy what's wrong, your punishment won't be as severe” Jaebum tells him. He's giving Jackson a chance to lessen the punishment. Jaebum likes to think he's fair. Maybe a little too fair compared to most Daddy Dom's, but he likes to think that isn't his fault. That Jackson just makes him too soft. “Do you want to tell me why you're acting like you need your ass beat?” He prompts again. Jackson just huffs and presses his face down into Jacksons thigh. Jaebum gives a frustrated roll of his eyes before taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulder. Alright. Fuck it. Jaebum will just spank the damn attitude out him then since his little ass wants to be difficult.

His fingers grasp the band of Jackson teeny little shorts and he takes a quick second to admire Jacksons as in them before he pulls them down. His ass is firm and perky in them. A pretty sight right along with his thick thighs and Jaebum wants to bite the swell of his ass and litter his sweet thighs in bruising marks that'll last for awhile. Jackson squirms in his grip again and Jaebum realizes he's been subconscious fingering the swell of his ass.

Right. Discipline.

Jaebum hates this part. He hasn't even spanked Jackson yet and he can already feel like guilt welling up inside him, and picture Jacksons teary face. Fuck. Since Jackson isn't in the mood to speak besides whining, Jaebum reiterates just how many times he's gonna spank Jackson out loud. “Twenty times,” Jaebum tells him, “I'm going to spank you twenty times. Five times for being disrespectful, 5 times for hitting me, 5 times for cursing, and 5 times for telling me “no”. Jackson is already crying cute little tears when Jaebum pulls his shorts the rest of the way down his legs to expose his ass. Jackson is gonna get spanked but Jaebum wants him to know that's it's with love and his best interest at heart, so he leans down to press a light kiss on both of Jackson's ass cheeks. 

“I want you to count after each hit and apologize for your bad behavior. Do you understand?”

Jackson grips the material of his sweatpants tightly and buries his wet face into his thigh with a pout. “I'm sorry daddy, please don't spank me. Jackson is sorry for being bad” he hiccups out. Kneading his fist into Jaebum's thigh and fuu-Uuck, this shit is really hard. Jaebum almost wants to change his mind and make Jackson go take a nap or give him a hundred kisses as punishment but he can't keep being lax with him and letting him get away with everything or he'll forever act like a spoiled brat.

But then again, maybe that's his own fault for spoiling him too much.

“That's not what I asked Jackson. I asked if you understood.”

Jackson rubs at his pink tinged eyes with balled up fist and nods. “Yes sir.”

“Good” Jaebum tells him, breathing a silent sigh of relief. Jackson is just honestly too cute sometimes.

He brings his hands down on Jackson's left ass cheek with quick precision. Jackson sucks in a sharp breath. “O-one.” Jaebum does it again, this time on his right cheek. “Two.” Jaebum let's himself slip into his dom role. Palm stinging and eyes narrowed in concentration on Jacksons steadily reddening ass. Jackson is openly crying around the thirteenth hit. He's crying and sobbing “I'm Sorry” over and over and it's really tugging on his damn heart strings. He's honestly just glad that Jackson isn't fighting it like last time. That- that was a situation JB didn't want to repeat. Like ever.

Jaebum gets to the last hit and rubs both of his hands on Jacksons heated flesh. He pets his head, and plays with his hair leaning down to pepper kisses on his face. “I'm so proud of you Jackson. Such a good boy for taking so much for me. Just one more to go baby boy, can you do that for me? Can you take one more?” 

Jackson turns his head to face him, smearing tears and snot on his pants legs, and that's a little gross, but even gross his baby is still the cutest and Jaebum is more than a little endeared. “Just one, hyung?” He ask, uncurling his fist to hold up one finger and wow, Jaebum's fucking heart. He kinds of want to stop and just hold Jackson in his arms, but…

“Yupp. Just one more.”

“Promise?” He ask rubbing more snot on Jaebum's leg. Its so gross its cute.

“Pinky promise. And afterwards you'll tell daddy why you've been acting like such a brat” he says curling his pinky around Jacksons shorter one.

“Otay.”

Fuck. Fuck. Has Jaebum mentioned how cute Jackson is? He doesn't even care anymore that Jackson was just being the biggest brat known to man. Not even a little. Alright, that's a lie but the point of the matter still stands. Jaebum has to instill good behavior and manners so he pets Jackson hair one more time before landing a fast, hard slap down on his ass. It catches Jackson off guard- which is the point, and he lets out a startled yelp. Eyes growing wide, already wetting again with fresh tears, and both hands coming back to hide his stinging red ass as if Jaebum had more hits coming.

Jackson bursts into tears and Jaebum has to bite his lip to hold back a smile as he sits Jackson up in his lap and gathers him into his arms. “Hyung is so mean to sseunie!” He blubbers burying his face into the crock of Jaebum's neck. JB grins as he rocks Jackson in his lap and shushes him. Hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly as he pats his ass like a baby and coos.

“Shh, it's okay baby. Daddy's little boy did so well. I'm proud of you. So. So. Proud.” He punctuates each word with a kiss to Jackson's red cheeks.

Jaebum let's Jackson cry into his neck until all he hears is the occasional hiccup and sniffle. He presses a long kiss to his forehead and gentle sits Jackson next to him. He clings to him, of course he does because Jackson is spoiled and needy, and JB gently unpries his fingers from his shirt, shushing Jacksons little whines. “Its okay baby, Hyung just needs to get the medicine for baby's bottom. Okay? Is that okay?” Jackson hesitates before biting his lip and nodding, the cutest little frown on his face. He looks so disgruntled, it's adorable. Jaebum is quick in grabbing the aloe vera for Jacksons soreness.

When he comes back, Jackson is laying on his side, shorts still pulled down around his legs and three fingers shoved in his mouth. Jaebum doesn't know whether he should coo or palm himself at the sight. Jackson shuffles and winces.

Right.

Priorities.

Uncapping the gel, he squeezes a generous amount on his hand and rubs them together to massage Jackson's ass. His little looks sleepy, but that's to be expected with all the crying he did. Jaebum gazes fondly down at him and smiles. His bratty little crybaby. What a princess, honestly.

“Better?” He prompts pulling his shorts up and Jackson gives a sleepy nod. 

“I tired, wan’ sleep” he says reaching out to Jaebum and JB gentle directs his hands away down to his lap. Jackson pouts and goes to reach out again but Jaebum holds firm and shakes his head no. “We have to talk about you and your bad behavior remember?” Jackson looks like he'll protest for a second but changes his mind.

Jaebum gives him a chance to gather his words, understanding just how little Jackson can be as he plays with his fingers.

“Wan’ ‘tention,” he huffs, crossing his arms,”you likted yunjae more then me. I don like it. Only like me” Jackson demands and it takes him a minute to fully comprehend what Jackson is saying before it clicks. Oh. Oh. Wow, that's actually really cute as fuck. And a little frustrating. Now that he knows the reason for why he's acting out, he feels a little bad for spanking his ass.

But then again, not really.

Youngjae is little too, like Jackson, but he doesn't have a daddy so sometimes JB steps in to make sure he doesn't suddenly drop or anything like that. He had happen to pay just a bit more attention to Youngjae earlier today before he went home since he seemed a bit littler than usual, and Jackson had just so happen to be little that day too, but he had sworn up and down he was fine being a big boy on his own for awhile. He had made absolute sure that Jackson was okay with him being a sitter for Youngjae for awhile and the little shit had said it was okay. He should have known better really. Little or not, Jackson is a jealous little thing that can be extremely possessive.

That's his fault though. 

God, he has got to stop spoiling him.

“Oh, baby, of course I like you. I like you the most,” he tells him, “even more then Youngjae. You're my little baby boy, but that doesn't mean you can just behave any way you want to when daddy tells you to do something.” Jaebum tells him sternly and Jackson ducks his head ashamed.

Jaebum sighs and gathers Jackson up in his arms. “You have to learn to share better, okay? You hurt daddy's feelings when you act out like this. I've taught you better; haven't I?” Jacksons bottom lip trembles like he'll cry again and he nods his head and fist Jaebum's shirt again.

His shirt is gonna be so wrung out of shape after this.

“Im sowwy daddy. I don’ wan to be bad and hurt your fwillings. I'll be good an share. I won’ kick or cuss, or tell you no eva again.” 

His. Fucking. Heart.

“That's my good boy,” he purrs. “Daddy is so so proud of you. So smart and kind. I love you” he coos, blowing air against the shell of Jacksons ear and Jackson sniffles and giggles sleepily with a wide yawn.

“Tired?” He asked, already knowing the answer. He leans back against the arm of the couch and presses Jacksons head to his chest as he cradlings his ass against his arm, just like a baby. His pretty little crybaby. Patting his back, he whispers sweet praises in his ear as Jackson drifts off to sleep.

“Love you, daddy” he whispers against his neck, two fingers being pressed between his plush lips to me sucked on and other hand gripping his shirt tightly. Jaebum himself feels sleepy and fond.

“Love you too” he tells him patting his back.

Jaebum burrows his face in Jacksons soft hair and closes his eyes.

Damn, this daddy stuff, can really turn a man soft.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very messy but ehhhhh


End file.
